


KO’d and Cared For

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Caring, Chases, Enemies, F/M, Feelings, Ficlet, Fights, Hurt, Injury Recovery, Minor Injuries, Mystery, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Revenge, Sneakiness, Talking, Unsaid feelings, reverse-flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: A run-in with the Reverse Flash sends you to the med-bay, where Doctor Wells is there to make sure you’re okay.





	KO’d and Cared For

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

After catching a movie with Barry and the gang, you and the Scarlet Speedster take a shortcut to your respective homes while recounting your favourite parts of the film. **  
**

You’re mid-laugh over discussing that one over-the-top scene when you see _him_.

Merely catching the sight of the yellow-clad villain standing on the other side of the street was enough for you to stand up straight and kick into high gear. You immediately jump into action, and you’re almost sure you’ve left Barry standing in shock. You needed to catch this guy. For Barry’s sake. For your Team’s sake.

The Reverse Flash runs through the streets of Central City like a maze, trying to throw you off, and maybe a bit of taunting at how fast he is. You try everything in your power to keep up. It almost feels like your shoes are going to disintegrate from your feet, but who cares? Not when you’re gaining.

Following his red lightning trails, the Man in Yellow leads you to an open field on the outskirts of the city. He’s stopped, at last, but he still creates the illusion of a blurred face, eyes still glowing red.

“Face me, you murderer!” you shout at him.

“(Y/N), no!” Barry yells, finally having caught up to you. But he’s too late. You can’t fight your emotions any longer. In your carelessness, you rush the Man in Yellow.

Even though you’re running at top speeds, it still feels like slow motion when the Reverse Flash clotheslines you with his arm. You go down hard, hitting the back of your head on the ground.

You can practically hear Doctor Wells in your ear as you start to lose consciousness:

_You still have so much to learn._

 

***

 

Your eyes feel like lead. It’s so hard to open them, and it’s like every inch of your body has been pushed to its limit. You make a little grunt.

“W-What happened? Where am I?” you ask.

“Don’t worry, Miss (Y/L/N), you’re safe,” comes a calm and calculated voice. “You’re back at S.T.A.R. Labs. You took quite the hit.”

Doctor Wells wheels over to hand you a glass of water. You take the drink with a “thank you” and sip it without making eye contact with him.

“Reverse Flash… You’re going to lecture me, aren’t you?” you ask. The scientist smiles wryly and moves to fluff your pillow a bit when you sit up.

“You already know what I’m going to say, do you?”

“That I was careless and impulsive and that I’m fortunate even to be alive,” you offer.

“I don’t want to see you hurt. That’s the last thing I want.” His hand falls to rest on yours on the bed. Your eyes stare down at his comforting gesture. Doctor Wells is never touchy-feely. “You’re such an integral part of this team, (Y/N),” he says. “All I ask of you is to please think before going after the Reverse Flash again like that. Understood?”

“Okay…”

Your boss tucks a piece of hair behind your ear. “Well, I’ll leave you to rest,” he says, “Goodnight, Miss (Y/L/N).”

“Goodnight, Doctor Wells.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "Hey ☺ can I request reader is knocked unconscious fighting reverse flash and he carries her back to the lab and cares for her as eowells?"


End file.
